For His Touch
by RavenRosebud
Summary: Neville is willing to do anything for his touch. Warning for rimming and mention of character deaths.


Title: For His Touch

Author: RavenRosebud

Pairing: Snape/Neville

Rating: R

Summary: Neville is willing to do anything for his touch

Disclaimer: They belong to JKR

Warning: Rimming,mention of character deaths

It was an epiphany of sorts the day he finally realized the truth behind his shaky hands and stuttering voice when it came to Potions class. Neville Longbottom came to the realization that he was gay and that he was in love/lust with Severus Snape at the same exact moment. It was as though the clouds had finally cleared and he could now see the sun for the first time. Now that he understood why Snape had such an effect on him, the question was, should he do anything about it.

It wasn't until after the summer between sixth and seventh year that Neville finally grew enough of a spine, to confront his professor with his dilemma. Three days into the semester, Neville found himself standing before Snape in his office trying to express his feelings for the man.

Snape had sat frozen as he listened to Neville tell him that he was head over heels for him and that he would do anything for his touch. The professor spoke one word, "anything?" and when Neville had said yes, a devious smirk showed up on Snape's face and his dark eyes lit up.

So, that is how Neville ended up getting his fantasy played out, while Snape got his. He never asked what the potion was that Snape made him drink every time he came to him, he didn't have to. Ron had told him about his experience in second year with the polyjuice potion and how it had felt to transform into somebody else. The mirror in Snape's chamber was always covered, and Neville was bursting with curiosity as to who Snape's fantasy was.

The first time he had transformed he had been shocked by the predatory look on his professor's face. Before he could even put the goblet down Snape was on him and tearing his too big robes from his body. The only thing he knew about this person that he became was that they were much leaner than him and the skin was a bit more golden.

Neville was responsive and often came before Snape even reached his cock. That first time lips had trailed along his jaw and sucked his ear lobe into the wet heat of his mouth. Long slender fingers gripped his wrists above his head as that mouth bit, sucked, and kissed his now slender neck.

After that it had always been fast and passionate. Snape would jump on him as soon as his body was finished transforming and throw him over the nearest piece of furniture as though he craved him so much he couldn't wait to have him.

He often wondered if his own body would react to Snape the same way, though he had the feeling he would never find out. The only sounds in the room were Neville's heavy breathing and moaning. Snape never spoke, and the only sounds he made were rough grunts as he thrust inside him. It always seemed like he wanted to say something, to whisper to him as he claimed him, but he would bite hard on his bottom lip until it bled refusing to give away any clues.

Neville was nervous this time as he made his way to Snape's private quarters, he had never been summoned before, Snape always waited for him to come. Yesterday had been the final battle and many had perished or been horribly injured.

His stomach lurched as he realized he would never see Tonks again, never have Hermione to help him in Potions again, never be harassed by Malfoy, never have to worry about eating anything from the twins again, never be able to listen Seamus and Dean as they chatted late at night, never be taught by Lupin again, and never hear Harry's laugh again.

His whole body hurt as it transformed and the goblet slipped through his fingers shattering on the stone floor. When it was over, Snape hesitated. His eyes traveled over Neville's new body and his hand slowly reached out to touch his smooth face.

His mouth was claimed again as Snape slowly slid his tongue through his parted lips. The kiss was different this time, it wasn't rushed or violent like usual. Snape's tongue slid against his own and his hands rested on either side of his face. Neville didn't know what to make of Snape's sudden change in behavior and felt lost.

Lips slowly pressed chaste kisses all over his face while hands worked on undoing his robe. When the material pooled around his feet, he was gently lifted in strong arms and carried across the sitting room and into Snape's bedroom.

He felt the silk sheets against his bare skin and lay back as Snape removed his own clothing. He sighed as he felt skin against skin as Snape covered him with his body. Onyx eyes stared down into his and he noticed that Snape's seemed to be wet, but that had to be his imagination.

His skin felt like it was on fire as Snape made love to his body with his mouth and tongue. His back arched as a nipple was bit and twisted then sucked into a mouth. When a tongue swirled around his naval he whimpered and placed his hands on Snape's head.

Those eyes peered up at him and seemed to be frozen on his face. Snape sighed deeply and rolled Neville over onto his stomach. Hands massaged his pale fleshy globes before parting them and exposing his entrance.

Neville felt like he would jump out of his skin as he felt Snape's tongue lap at his puckered entrance. He didn't understand what was going on; things were so different this time. He was used to Snape taking him in his sitting room, throwing him over the arm of his sofa and thrusting into him until he came or making him kneel on the bed while he quickly used him for his pleasure. He felt as though Snape was making love to him this time.

He thrust back against his face as Snape slowly pushed his tongue in and out while those hands continued to knead his flesh. His body was shaking and he couldn't stop the sounds that escaped his parted lips.

He started to beg him to stop the wonderful torture and take him. Snape grunted something and rolled him back over again. Neville's eyes were wide and he realized that Snape wanted to face him this time. His hips thrust up at the feel of the lubrication spell.

Long fingers brushed his prostrate causing him to call out. Snape took his time stretching him as his mouth worked his hard length that was now leaking precum. Neville was overcome by the attention Snape was giving him and called out before releasing himself in Snape's mouth. He groaned as he felt him swallowing his seed.

Neville opened his eyes and found Snape's face right above him. Lips pressed against his and he tasted himself for the first time as Snape's tongue moved against his own. He moaned into the other's mouth as his legs were placed on Snape's shoulders and he felt the head of the man's cock slowly press inside him.

It was sweet agony the way Snape leisurely pushed inside him. He felt lips on his neck before Snape began to slide back out. He set an unhurried pace as Neville ran his hands on his own bare chest, teasing his nipples.

His pace quickened and Neville clenched his muscles to encourage him. Snape was whispering something over and over that Neville couldn't quite make out and he found himself straining to hear him.

Neville was pushed down into the mattress as Snape began to really fuck him, his eyes refusing to stray from Neville's. He felt the body above him tense and give one more quick thrust. Neville stared in awe as Snape threw his head back and came inside him.

He felt the professor collapse on top of him and press his face to Neville's neck. Tears streamed down Neville's red face as the question he had been asking himself all along was finally answered. Snape's body shook as he wept against him and continued to whisper, "Harry…Harry…..Harry…."


End file.
